Anything you can do
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: I can do better. Or so Suzaku says, not that Lelouch believes him. Will a friendly competition between childhood friends turn into something more? Or will the truth behind tying a cherry stem in your mouth cause an upset between the two boys? SuzuLulu


**A/N:** Thanks for trying this story and please enjoy! I have to give credit to smutyaoifan for helping me with a certain *cough* scene of this story as I'm too stupid to write it on my own… so thanks to her and hope you all enjoy!

**Warnings:** Kinda AU- ish… and kisses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything… only the plot… which still isn't entirely mine… *cries*

--------

It was yet another beautiful day at Ashford academy. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and the students were all out enjoying this beautiful day with big smiles on their faces. All the students except the student council that is.

Letting out a large groan, Shirley took yet another paper off of the interminable stack in front of her before looking longingly out the window.

"Can't we go outside President? It's such a nice day..." She sighed.

"GUTS!" was Millay's only response to her friends complaining, as she rolled a piece of paper up in her hands. The rest of the council rolled their eyes.

"Not this again…" Lelouch muttered under his breath. Quickly directing her attention towards the fallen prince, Millay quickly frowned.

"Well Sir Lelouch…" She began in a very un amused tone before quickly flaunting her trademark smirk; one, Lelouch did not very much like... especially directed at him. "If you are so tired of my speeches, then you wouldn't mind staying here to finish up all this paper work alone would you?" Lelouch gulped. He should have kept his big mouth shut; after all, there was no disobeying the President. But even if he did, he would definitely pay a much higher price.

"Good." The blonde cheered in response to the boy's silence. "I expect it all done by tomorrow morning. That's alright isn't it Lelouch?" The boy in question opened his mouth to retort, to shout in protest. He wanted to tell her he had better things to do with his life than sit in an office all day and fill out meaningless sheets of paper, but he knew it was pointless and closed his mouth in defeat.

"It's… fine." He replied slowly, trying not to let out the venom that so desperately wished to lace his every word. Millay grinned.

"Great. Come on everyone, Rivals, Kallen, Shirley and you too Suzaku." Waving her companions along ,she continued to laugh to herself as if torturing Lelouch was her favorite pass time. Which it kind of was. However, Suzaku couldn't help but look back at his friend sadly. He knew how terrible paper work could be, and so right before the door closed, he snuck back inside the student council room, which Millay than took upon herself to lock… from the outside.

Grumbling to himself, Lelouch Lamperouge… no Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th son of the holy Empire, 17th in line to inherit the throne, sat down and began copiously shifting through the papers in front of him. He should not have to be the one doing this. He thought to himself while muttering a few choice words.

"Those are pretty harsh words for a prince, ne Lelouch?" Turning his head slightly, Lelouch saw Suzaku making his way to the table before sitting down across from his child hood friend. Lelouch scoffed at this before directing his attention once again to the papers in front of him.

"Like you would know?" Suzaku smiled before he too grabbed a piece of paper off the pile and began working as well.

"Really? I think I would make a pretty good Prince. Maybe even a better one than you." He said with a big grin on his face. Lelouch paused and looked up before giving a hearty laugh. Suzaku frowned.

"What?" Wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, Lelouch smirked.

"You really think you could make a better prince than me? I, Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th son of the Holy Empire, 17th in-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before Lelouch." The soldier cut him off whil rolling his eyes. "But really," he added with an amused smile, his eyebrows raised every so slightly. "I can do anything better than _you_." Lelouch stopped writing before looking up with a menacing glare.

"Excuse me?" Trying to resist the urge to laugh, Suzaku settled for one of his biggest smirks. He loved how easily Lelouch got worked up.

"You heard me. I said, I can do _anything_ better than _you_ ever could." Lelouch closed his eyes and rested his chin on the backs of his hands.

"Is that so? Well why don't we put your little theory to the test, ne Suzaku?" Opening his eyes, Lelouch now held out his hand for Suzaku to take. "Winner treats the other to a milkshake." He added. Suzaku smiled, his body shaking with anticipation for the new found competition.

Firmly taking Lelouch's hand, he shook it once.

"You're on."

And so began a battle neither would soon forget.

-----

Wiping the sweet pink liquid from his lips, Suzaku slammed his cup down on the table top, a victorious smile plastered on his face.

"See, I told you I could drink more Pepto-Bismol than you." He called to Lelouch who busy spilling his stomach contents into the council rooms sink.

"Yeah…" He said wiping the remaining gunk off with the back of his sleeve. "But I ate more of Arthur's cat food…" He stated as if just the thought would make him hurl again. Suzaku smiled at the hard time his friend was already having. He had to admit, he was rather enjoying himself.

"Alright, Alright. So the score is five to six. With me in the lead of course. Remember, first to seven wins, I don't want to be here all day." The brunet smiled. Lelouch rolled his eyes, turning to the mountain of paper work still in front of him. They would both be here all day whether they wanted to or not. "It's your turn to pick the challenge Lelouch." Straightening out his uniform Lelouch thought for a moment. He knew he could never beat Suzaku in anything that required physical strength… the arm wrestling and pushups had proved that… and he couldn't do a flip better than Suzaku either… after all he hadn't even tried- since he knew he would just land on his face anyway. He couldn't hold his breath longer and he couldn't touch the ceiling… but he could finish a puzzle quicker, solve a logic problem faster, beat Suzaku at chess, fall asleep faster and eat cat food like there was no tomorrow, you know, all those things the nerdy kids do, and he could do it all better than Suzaku. I mean, of course he had vomited afterward, but that was just another thing he could do better than his childhood friend.

And so Lelouch began to ponder what he could challenge his long time friend to next. Looking around the room for something that tickled his fancy, Lelouch spotted a jar of cherries on top of the small refrigerator that sat in the corner. Of course, he was not ready just yet to add something to his newly emptied stomach, but he had another idea.

Putting on one of his biggest smirks of the day, Lelouch turned to Suzaku; his amethyst eyes sparkling with excitement. A mix that actually made Suzaku want to move back a couple feet from his friend.

"I bet I can tie a cherry stem better than you." Lelouch stated while pointing at the small jar across the room. Suzaku raised an eyebrow, slightly confused, but agreed. That was easy, a piece of cake, he could do that no problem. Lelouch was making this too simple for him. Too bad he spoke to soon.

"Okay you-"

"With my tongue." Suzaku blinked.

"Huh?" Lelouch's smirk only grew- if possible.

"I said, I bet I could tie a cherry stem with my tongue faster than you could. And you just agreed." Suzaku frowned. He remembered how they used to have these childish competitions of who could tie a cherry stem faster in their mouths when they were younger… and sadly, Suzaku mused, he had never won… once.

"I-"

"What's wrong Suzaku? Are you afraid that you're going to lose?" Suzaku frowned. Lelouch had obviously tricked him, but he wasn't going to complain, that is just want Lelouch wanted.

"Of course not! Go get the jar." Laughing to himself at his friend's determined wits, Lelouch grabbed the jar of cherries before twisting the top off with a popping sound. Setting it down on the table, Lelouch sat in a chair facing Suzaku. Pulling out two cherries he found had equal enough stem lengths, he plucked the fruit off and discarded them in the trash. Handing one of the stems over to Suzaku, Lelouch quickly readied himself.

"On your marks, get set… go" and at the same time Lelouch and Suzaku began to work at the cherry stems that now occupied their mouths, their jaws both moving in quick motions. However, after seven long seconds had passed, Lelouch triumphantly pulled the knotted stem from between his lips. Sighing, Suzaku discarded his still unraveled stem and waited for Lelouch to rub his loss in his face.

"You never were very good at that." Lelouch began, fitting right into Suzaku's expectations. Green orbs rolled in their sockets.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"So the score is six to six now yes? I believe the next winner takes all." Suzaku thought hard. It was his turn to think of a challenge, but with the score tied, he knew Lelouch would also be trying his best. He had already done all the physical challenges he could think of and it would be utterly stupid of him to challenge his opponent to anything that related back to having a superior intellect. He had to chose something he knew he could beat Lelouch in hands down…

Looking at the dark haired boy, who now drummed his fingers on the table top impatiently, Suzaku was struck by a brilliant idea. He knew Lelouch had many, many fangirls, hundreds even, but Suzaku also knew that Lelouch was still as innocent as a two year old, while he himself had slightly more experience than that. Gaining a smirk of his own, Suzaku snapped Lelouch out of his day dream.

"You may be able to tie a cherry stem better than I can," Suzaku stated, as he knew the relevance to his idea. "But I am definitely a much better kisser than you." Lelouch blinked. Suzaku hoped he would choke up and just give the win to him. However, Suzaku had never really been that lucky.

"Prove it." Was all Lelouch said, an entertained smile gracing his lips. He too hoped his opponent would back out. However, Lelouch was never really that lucky either.

"But we can't get out of the room." Suzaku stated dumbly. Lelouch shrugged.

"You are the brilliant mastermind that came up with the idea. You'll just have to forfeit since the challenge has already been initiated." Suzaku now thought hard, brow furrowed in frustration. Then he had it! Another brilliant idea went off in his head as his grin grew wider. He was getting good at this thinking thing. Lelouch turned to his friend concerned if a smile that big was healthy for his skin.

"Suzaku? Are you okay? You're kind of scaring me…" Suzaku shook his head clear and nodded, a normal smile now presenting itself on his face.

"I'm fine. I just know how to prove how I'm a better kisser now." Lelouch raised and eye brown and opened his mouth to speak. Poor, poor innocent, helpless, untainted, angelic, ignorant… Lelouch. He should have known better than to befriend someone as naïve as Suzaku… later however, he would decide it was not such a bad thing.

"Ho-" But before he could finish his thought, Suzaku grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, successfully slamming their lips together in the process. Lelouch's eyes widened. What the hell was this? What the hell did Suzaku think he was doing? What the hell was goi-

But as he felt something warm slide across his bottom lip, he realized. This was how he was going to show Suzaku just who the better kisser was; he would kiss the soldier himself.

Parting his lips just enough to grant entrance to Suzaku's patiently waiting tongue, Lelouch closed his eyes. He would show Suzaku just who was the better kisser, and he would get the biggest most expensive milkshake he could find.

As the other boys tongue gingerly slid into Lelouch's mouth, he quickly realized that this was probably his first French kiss. Well, there was a first time for everything he thought promptly. But as it entered, the Geass user realized just how unprepared he was. The taste, the feeling, the sensation, it was completely different from anything he could have imagined. But just as he was about to retaliate, he felt himself no longer sitting, his pack pressed firmly against the nearby wall as Suzaku began to get rough, and that meant, more determined.

The Japanese boy claimed the moist cavern and explored every single bit of it like a child wanting to get all he could out of a new toy, afraid he might lose it. He then felt the soft, untainted tongue of Lelouch's, almost like a girl's, and started to get lost in his own senses, in his own pleasure.

Lelouch felt his eyes flutter as he gave himself into the kiss, first fighting against Suzaku's tongue- the two wrestling and entangling themselves with each other- but then slowly forgetting the competition at hand. His fingers moved on their own and tangled themselves into the other teen's hair, clawing and grabbing, trying desperately to bring the other closer to him. Suzaku on the other hand, was in pure bliss, sucking and gnawing on the Britannian's lower lip. He then unconsciously snaked a hand up Lelouch's shirt, feeling and groping around the soft and creamy skin, wanting more from the other boy, wanting to be closer to him, wanting to share his warmth. Suzaku's eyes opened a tad bit after awhile, revealing to him the other teen's flustered and red face. Soon however, he realized exactly just what he was doing to his long time friend. Freezing in mid-motion, Lelouch noticed the sudden stop and opened his eyes, questioning the other boys actions. He too, soon realized the situation at hand however, especially the one that now lay across his fluttering abdomen. Both stood there, unmoving, in the same position for what seemed like hours, until both quickly darted away from each other in embarrassment. Face's painted red with crimson, neither one of them quite knew what just happened.

After what seemed like forever Lelouch finally coughed into his hand, face still red as a tomato, he spoke.

"I- uh…I…" But the boy was at a loss for words. A state the other rarely found him in.

"Right sorry… that was… I guess that was my fault huh?" Suzaku scratched the back of his head as he let out and uneasy chuckle… trying to break the thick ice he now walked on. Lelouch looked at his friend before he noticed he was still blushing and quickly looked away.

"R- right. That was completely you're fault." Lelouch scoffed and turned away, arms crossed. "I don't know why I even bother knowing an idiot like you…" Suzaku frowned. So he took the blame, that didn't mean he was an idiot.

"Hey, that's not true Lelouch. If I were an idiot you wouldn't have enjoyed that so much right?" Lelouch stopped and faced his friend, his face now even more bright red and flustered.

"I… I…" and once again Suzaku had rendered his friend speechless. He figured it was a good thing. "You're still an idiot." Came Lelouch's sloppy reply. Suzaku raised an eyebrow.

"So you did enjoy that then?" Lelouch blinked… had he just?

Suzaku smirked and slowly walked up to Lelouch, pinning his childhood friend to the wall for the second time that day. Leaning in closer in stopped to whisper in the shorter boys ear. The Japanese boy's hot breath sent shivers down Lelouch's spine, shivers that did not go unnoticed by Suzaku- whose smirk only got bigger.

"If you like, I could show you a few other things you would enjoy. After all," The soldier paused. "You still have time to win that milkshake, right… Lelouch?"

Suzaku was stronger than Lelouch and more skilled than him as well and this certain activity required no superior intellect, only a special one, which Suzaku so thankfully happened to have.

Who knows, maybe Lelouch's strong stomach would come in handy for him after all… and if he was lucky, with a little of the practice he was about to receive, maybe, just maybe, Suzaku would buy him that milkshake tomorrow. The most expensive one in the world even, cause after this, there was no way he couldn't be better than Suzaku… right?

Lelouch gulped. He was _never_ going to get any of that paper work done

**A/N:** haha lulu is probably more scared of Millay then of what Suzaku is going to do to him… I bet anyway. Either way though Millay will probably figure out his reason for not doing the work and then he'll be off the hook but be blackmailed the rest of his life… ne?

Anyway thanks for reading and I would love if you told me what you think, so reviews are good okay? 


End file.
